


The Winchesters

by ARocketsFan



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARocketsFan/pseuds/ARocketsFan
Summary: Rose Kilmer, girlfriend to Dean Winchester, savior of the world one too many times, frustratingly beloved human, and irritatingly funny. And that's just what her enemies say about her. But through stress of saving the world and Sam Winchester,she relives experiences she thought long gone. What will happen? Who makes it out on top? Or will Lucifer himself prevail?Word count: 16,294





	1. Rose Kilmer Personnel File

Personnel File #382- British Men of Letters

Name: Rose Kilmer

Nicknames: Sunshine (Dean)

DOB: February 13, 1982

Eyes: Light green

Hair: Light red

Height: 5 foot, 6 inches

Cast: Julianne Moore

[https://www.google.com/search?q=julianne+moore+young&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS913US913&sxsrf=ALeKk00cl2KmQDgG4tMLpqrUFZQn4t-DDQ:1607921858611&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwix3NXZ18ztAhXIWM0KHVk_B_AQ_AUoAXoECBIQAw&biw=1280&bih=743#imgrc=IZDViREb-s0ezM](https://www.google.com/search?q=julianne+moore+young&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS913US913&sxsrf=ALeKk00cl2KmQDgG4tMLpqrUFZQn4t-DDQ:1607921858611&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwix3NXZ18ztAhXIWM0KHVk_B_AQ_AUoAXoECBIQAw&biw=1280&bih=743#imgrc=IZDViREb-s0ezM)

**Relationships** :

Dean Winchester- Boyfriend (alive, formerly deceased)

Castiel- Best friend (alive, formerly deceased)

Sam Winchester- (basically) Brother (alive, formerly deceased)

Bobby Singer- Father Figure (deceased)

 **Bio** :

Rose Kilmer is one of the best hunters ever, alongside Sam and Dean Winchester. Rose's parents were both hunters who dropped her off at Bobby's where she'd live every day but most weekends. She met the Winchesters at Bobby's, as well.

When she could, she went to college. There, she got a bachelor's degree, and was working her way through medical school when her parents were killed. She abandoned school, and became a hunter.

Though thought to be dead by most, she is loved by all whom she cares enough to enchant.

**Personality:**

Rose is a brilliant, and strong-willed woman. She likes making nicknames for people as a sign of love. She is, though temper-mental, one of the kindest people to walk the Earth. When she does get angry, she tends to run away. Some sort of defense mechanism, is what it's thought to be.

Despite any anger she may harbor at anyone, she'll do anything for her loved ones. If it comes to trading lives, then that's what it'll be. Competitive and charming, she lives up to her hype as a talented, but lovable Huntress of the Supernatural.

**Physical Appearance:**

With light red hair and light green eyes, she's considered beautiful. She always wears formal-ish clothing when hunting, or sweatpants and Dean's t-shirts when she's at the bunker.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Human, she possess no powers. But her abilities are massively esteemed in the hunting community.

 _Disappearing_ : Rose is very good at disappearing in plain sight, due to the fact she is very good at running away.

 _Intelligent_ : Though she rarely gets a chance to use it, Rose is massively smart. She can think quickly in the moment, and retain information for years and years and years.

 _Medical Knowledge_ : Though it's not well known, Rose was halfway through med school when she returned to hunting.

 _Crack Shot_ : Rose Kilmer is able to accurately shoot from any feasible distance.

 _Escape Artist_ : Though Rose is a woman of many skills, perhaps the most notable one is her ability to get out of anything. Any bonds, any trap, and so on.

 _Occult Knowledge_ : She's very knowledgeable on all things hunting. From how to kill vamps to tulpas, she has an expanded mental encyclopedia.

 _Expanded Weaponry Abilitie_ s: Though it's already been somewhat stated, Rose's abilities with guns and other weapons are impressive. She can also handle any gun she's tried so far.

 _Fake Deaths_ : She has proven to excel at the odd skill of faking her own death.

 _Weakness_ : Anger has shown to be a volatile force when possessed by Rose.

**Summary: Rose Kilmer is, though easily irritable, one of the kindest people the files have ever had the pleasure of documenting. She is smart, not cunning. Kind, but not to a fault. Trusting when trust is earned. And respectful when the situation calls. Never use lethal force if attacked, provide only the information of correlation with the British Men of Letters. Represent good faith.**


	2. Rose

It had been two days since you left. Two days since the fight. Sam had disappeared because of Lucifer and Dean had told you it should've been you. After almost five years of dating, he just pushed you away. Cold turkey. You had no idea if he was looking for you- but quite frankly? You didn't care.

_Flashback_

_"Sam's gone because of you. I never should've let you stay at the bunker with us, all those years ago. I don't love you, and I doubt I ever did. You should be the one gone. Not him," Dean had said._

_After a couple seconds of stunned silence you said, "Goodbye D. It was nice knowing you. Maybe I'll see you again someday, sunshine. I won't stop loving you though, no matter what. I promise."_

_As you got up to leave you saw Dean approach you, opening his mouth to speak. You kiss his cheek saying, "Save it, sunshine."_

_Sunshine was your pet name for each other. You always sang him the song You Are My Sunshine whenever he was sad, and vice versa._

_Flashback over_

The next day, Cas had checked in on you, to make sure you were okay. It was all so stupid, though. Because Sam was just as much your brother as he was Dean's. You were a family, Dean was your boyfriend, Sam your brother, and Cas your best friend. Not anymore though. Lucifer had taken Sam. Which was why you had to do what you were about to do.

First step, call Dean- say goodbye.

The phone barely rang one ring before he picked up.

"Sunshine, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. Please come back home. I can pick you up right now. I miss you. I love you, Sunshine," he had said. But then he heard you crying.

"What happened? I swear to chuck if someone hurt you..." he said, letting the threat hang in the air for a minute.

"No, I'm fine," you replied, through tears. "But I'm going to right some wrongs, it'll be okay. I promise. I love you too, my Sunshine."

Dean's voice got low when he responded- dangerous, even, "Whatever you think you have to do- don't. We can fix everything. We'll get Sam back. Just don't hang-"

You couldn't listen to him anymore- you _had_ to hang up.

Step one? Done.

Second step, pray to Lucifer- no funny business, you just needed him to take you to Sam. You had nothing left here anyways.

Mere seconds after you did, you heard the flapping of wings in your motel room.

"Well, well, well," Lucifer's voice sounded. "What do we have here?"

"Please," you say. "Just take me to Sam. I have nothing left here and I just want to see him. We won't be able to escape. Rowena already told us he isn't on Earth. I know this is a one-way ticket but please, I need to be with him."

He just smiled, putting his hand on your shoulder- whisking you away.

Step two? Done.

_Dean's POV_

I had tracked the call. Racing towards the motel she was staying at, I hoped I wasn't too late for whatever she was about to do.

But when I got there, she was gone. Her car was still there, along with her stuff- no signs of struggle. Whatever she'd done- I was too late.

I called Cas, telling him to meet you back at the bunker. I would solve this. I had to.

_Your POV_

Now for step three. You just had to spend two days, one night in this place and then you could go back home. With Sam.

When you materialized at the planet Lucifer was holding Sam, Sam rushed over to you.

"What are you doing here Rose? You should be back home! Oh my god, what did you do? What did Dean do?" he said.

You just smiled at him sadly, recounting everything that had transpired- avoiding what your plan was.

When you finished, he shook his head at you, "You can't just give up. It's not fair."

You could only offer him another broken smile as you tell him, "You three are the only family I have left."

It was true. Your parents were hunters who were killed 17 years ago, hunting a demon. The Winchesters took you in six years later. You had spent time together as kids.

_Flashback- 3rd person_

_Rose was wrapping up a case when two figures walked in. Rose recognized them immediately. Winchesters._

_One whistled, she had no idea which was which, it had been 5 years since you had seen them last._

_"Well Sammy, looks like we got here a little late. Shame. I was looking forward to this one." The shorter one said, Dean, apparently._

_The two looked around, surveying the sight- and Rose quickly thought about how to get out of talking with them. 5 years since they left her. And they faded into rumors. She was thought dead in the hunting community. Ish. It was well known Rose had died more times than anyone could count on their fingers, but since her latest 'death', no one but Bobby knew she was alive._

_After a minute of debating, she remembered. She had been in a barn, hunting a vampire nest of maybe 10. A personal record. There was an old truck that she had seen pulling in, that she could get away with "dying in."_

_Bringing her out of her thoughts, Sam whistled. "Dang. 10 vamps? Alone? Impressive."_

_She gave them a fake smile, "Well Winchesters, I'd better be off. I don't particularly like the two world-destroying hunters whose mess I tend to have to clean up," she said, popping the p._

_Sam looked hurt, whereas Dean was lost in thought, "Sammy. We know that voice. How do we know that voice?"_

_She decided to take that moment to leave, not wanting them to figure out her identity. She stepped into the bright moonlight, giving them the chance to look at her - not that they'd recognize her. It'd been too long._

_She stepped towards the truck, pretending to slur her words. "But Dean," she called out. "You look a lot hotter than I remembered." She had added a flirtatious smile for added effect. As she was walking towards the truck she was about to hijack, she said, "And Sam's a lot taller too! See you two around. Or you know, not." She added as much slur as you could. If she was gonna pretend she crashed, she had to make it believable._

_She jumped into the car, she had to hurry. She looked around for a second before she saw the hay on the bottom of the floor. That would do just nicely. As she revved the car to where she had parked hers, she lay the hay down to make a dummy of herself and sprayed the car with the oil in her jacket, before flicking on your lighter and gunning it into the nearest structure she could find. Not before somersaulting out first, of course._

_She ran to her car and quietly drove away, but not before seeing the two boys run out to the car she had left behind._

_Dean took out his phone to call Bobby. He felt bad he had let the Hunter drive away, despite seeing how drunk she was._

_"Hey Bobby. We just met a Hunter, solo Hunter and she died."_

_Bobby cursed, "Name? And how?"_

_"I think she was drunk and I don't know her name- but Bobby she said she knew us. She drove into a building and her car was burnt to a crisp. She was, too," Dean said sadly._

_"Well what'd she look like?" Bobby's voice sounded on the other side of the phone._

_"Long, red, curly hair, maybe 5'5. She was slurring her words. But Bobby- she took out a nest of 10 vamps. Solo."_

_Bobby just laughed. "Well, ya idjit. You remember Rose Kilmer? The girl whose heart you broke?"_

_"Of course," said Dean. "I regret it every day, but I heard she died like three years ago."_

_"Yeah, for the first time. Most lately, I'm the only one who knows she's still alive. This is definitely the most impressive fake of hers I've seen. She fooled you two idjits. And good thing, too. She coulda killed the both of you. She's sure angry enough," Bobby said._

_Dean wasn't convinced. If that even was Rose, there was no way she survived that. Dean said his goodbyes to Bobby and filled Sam in as they drove off in Baby._

_The next time Rose saw Sam and Dean was about a year later. She was investigating a hunt when two other 'FBI' agents showed up, wide-eyed at seeing her. After she finished with her questions, she started to walk to her cherry red Camarro. She was Rose's Cherry. But before she could make it there, she felt a hand on your shoulder._

_"What do you want?" she asked, spinning around to see the two brothers._

_"Rose," Dean breathed._

_She gave him the your point? face and turned back to Cherry._

_"Wait!" Sam yelled. "We watched you die. And we're so sorry. We should've stopped you. And we never should've left you with Bobby all those years ago."_

_She laughed a dark, humorless laugh. "Cool beans. Look, I'm going to wrap up this hunt tomorrow morning- it's just three werewolves and they're hiding out at a barn off Smokenheim street. I will now be going to get stone-drunk, you're welcome to meet me at the bar- if you can figure out which one- and we'll talk, or you know, don't."_

_She got in her car, driving off to the barn. Laughing about their faces when they realized how hard they'd gotten played._

_She wrapped the hunt up rather quickly, not wanting to stall. Unfortunately for her, the brothers seemed to remember her a little better than she thought. She saw them outside of the barn, cursed, tried to run, was caught, shoved into their Baby, cursed at them to get Cherry, and was driven to the bunker she'd heard they'd been living in._

_As soon as they forced her inside, she was shoved into their dungeon- yelling idle threats._

_"Well, Rose. You wanna tell me exactly what in the hell your problem is?" Dean asked._

_"You first, sweetheart," she snarked. "I would blow you a kiss, but you know," she gestured to her handcuffs._

_This obviously wasn't what they expected so Dean went off on her. "(Goshdangit), Rose! First we hear you're dead and you'd best believe I mourned you. Then we see this hateful, fake-drunk woman killing TEN VAMPS all on her own and then we see her die. We later find out this was you and spent a month looking for you-"_

_"Oh! I'm honored! My knight in shining armor has finally come back for me," she interrupted._

_She saw the hurt flicker across his face, but he continued, voice low, "And then we see you today. And you fight us. We were **friends** , Rose."_

_"Yeah. We were," she emphasized angrily._

_"Wanna explain how you did it? Or fill us in on anything in the past 5 years?" Sam said quietly._

_"He speaks! I was beginning to think he was a mute! But sure Sam, anything for you," she exclaimed, not missing how angry it was making Dean. The two had been together. They had even kissed. But then he left her. It wasn't fair._

_Despite everything, she continued. "After you two left, I went about my life. I went to community college and graduated in two years. I was almost a doctor, hunting all the while. But before I could finish, my parents were killed. I started hunting full-time. Not too soon later, I died for the first time. But an angel healed me. Your pet angel. Cas. The next couple times I had to fake it to lay low, but then I died for real a second time. Then a demon named Crowley brought me back. Most recently, with you two gullible buffoons, I faked drunk, stole the truck and put some hay on my seat, lit the car up, somersaulted out and into Cherry, and drove away. Since then I've been hunting on my own. No one knows I'm alive, except Cas, maybe Bobby, and now you two. I should hope you keep it that way," she finished, taking a breath._

_"How'd you kill all those vamps last time we saw you though?" Dean questioned._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dean-o. It's almost like you want me to break out of these sad cuffs and run away. I made you bring Cherry for a reason. And I did something else, unless it becomes necessary- I won't need to tell you." Rose said, sighing when Sam gave you puppy eyes, "Frick you, Sam," but she answered anyway. "It's simple. I'm just. That. Good. If you want anymore, you have to let me go. I could get out myself, I just don't feel like breaking a nail. Not to mention, then I'd have to kill you. I have bad people after me."_

_Sam looked somewhat scared of the empty threat, but Dean was unfazed. "Like hell," he said, walking away. Sam trailed behind him but not before Rose yelled out, "Stop!" Dean was already gone but Sam twirled around._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, face etched with worry._

_"I-" Rose hated admitting this. "I'm afraid of the dark."_

_He just smiled at her, like he'd never left. He turned tail and continued walking away, but he left the door cracked open before he was gone. Her eyes got heavy and you drifted to sleep._

_When she woke up, Dean was standing there, arms crossed watching you for goodness knows how long._

_"Morning," he said._

_She smiled, "Wanna let me out of the cuffs?"_

_"Nah," Dean responded. "That's cute though, after yesterday."_

_"Fine."_

_He walked away, leaving her to get out of your cuffs, which she did pretty easily. When she walked away into what she assumed was the library, she stood against the wall, listening to the two voices._

_"Dean, we can't keep her here forever. I know you still feel guilty, but this isn't helping," Sam said._

_"Well what do you suggest we do, then?" Dean complained._

_"Take her on a case with us? That way, she may stop hating us," Sam offered._

_"Fine," Dean said. "But let's give it a day."_

_"That's cool with me," Sam agreed._

_Rose had taken this opportunity to slip out the door, cringing at the loud clang. She rushed over to Cherry and locked the doors. She sped off into the distance and called the number she hoped Sam still had._

_"Hello?" he asked._

_"Hiya Sammy!" she responded._

_"Rose." Sam said, then she heard a click, putting her on speaker._

_"Now I know you two aren't stupid enough to not put a tracker on my car so I should hope you two aren't stupid enough to think I didn't install insurance in the Impala," Rose was totally lying, but she needed time._

_"What'd you do to my Baby, Rose?" Dean's voice sounded through the phone._

_"Ah, nothing, just a teensy weensy explosive. Nothing to worry about Dean-o. It'll go off only if the car is started in the next hour, I'd put twenty-four hours in when I installed it. Bye now!"_

_She hung up at that point._

_Dean was furious, though. He couldn't believe a person whom he once considered his best friend would do that. An hour later, he began searching every inch of Baby. But there was no bomb. He should've known. Rose loved the Impala almost as much as him. Over the next month or so, he continued looking for her. He found nothing, of course._

_She, on the other hand, was having a blast. She never even stopped for a break before plunging back into hunting. Unfortunately, maybe a month and a half after the incident, she was attacked in her hotel room. She killed it, a vamp, but she was badly injured. She couldn't drive and was going faint from bloodloss. Since there was no one else who knew Rose was alive, she had to call the Winchesters. Sam, of course. Dean would just be annoying._

_"Hiya Sammy," she said, through a groan._

_"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked._

_"Not exactly. A vamp got me while I was sleeping. I- I'm not sure I'm gonna make it."_

_"Don't talk like that Rose we're on our way," Sam said somewhat frantically. After a beat of silence, he said, "Rose. Rose? Are you there? C'mon pull through, you can do this."_

_But there was no response. The brothers traced the call to a motel in Kansas, and when they got there, she was passed out unresponsive in a pool of her own blood._

_They called Cas to fix her and soon enough she was fine. But after 10 days, Rose still hadn't woken up._

_But on the 10th day? She woke up in the bunker, with no one around. Of course she tried to run away, that's just how she does- but, soon there was yelling inside the bunker and she had no car- so she was on foot._

_She'd been passed out cold for ten days so when she heard the rumble of the Impala, and Dean jumped out to get her- she was defenseless._

_"Hey, Rose. Just calm down," Dean had said. "Just come back to the bunker, and we can sort everything out together. You'll be safe with us."_

_Rose, after so many years of Winchester hatred, knew it would take more than that to win her over. So she faked a sob, 'going in for a hug', but instead of sinking into it, she stole the gun he had holstered behind his back._

_"(Dangit), Rose. We saved your life back there, just come back to the bunker with us," Dean said, holding up his hands in surrender._

_In a shaky voice, Rose responded, "You have to let me go. I will fight you."_

_There was a soft voice behind Dean, Sam, who responded, "No you won't. Just come with us. We don't want to fight- and you had to have known this would happen when you called."_

_"No," she said, voice more clear now._

_Rose whipped the gun by the handle at Dean, effectively knocking him out. Sam just sighed and pulled out a gun. Rose, not stupid, mock sighed him and spun around, taking the gun from him, and cocking it from a safe distance._

_Unfortunately, after about thirty seconds into her stalemate- Sam ready to run after her the minute she lost face and her not willing to shoot him. She suddenly felt two arms around her, knocking away the gun and bringing her close._

_She turned around to see Dean. She began fighting him, but he was a lot bigger than her. She had no choice. She began involuntarily sobbing in his arms- losing her composure and confusing them both._

_"Hey, hey, hey- what's wrong, Rose? Talk to us. But let's go back to the bunker." Dean's voice sounded, bringing Rose back to reality._

_She decided to take this second to sprint away, back to the bunker. Which was the last place they'd look for Rose- she just wanted to clean yourself up. She heard a frustrated noise behind her as she was taking off, but she was already gone._

_About two hours later, the boys came back to the bunker._

_"I dunno Sam. There was no car, no nothing. I don't get her- we save the girls life and BOOM she runs away. I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now. She's upset and we only found her because she let us." Dean said, though Sam was just staring at Rose- looking like he could either burst out laughing or crying at any second._

_"That's actually a pretty good description of me. Real props, D. Sorry I ran away outside the bunker. I just needed a minute to get myself together. And sorry about all the other times. Not the first time though, that was art. I mean the hay, the fire, the dramatics! It was great. Also the Impala trick. I sooooo didn't think you'd fall for that. I mean like, I love the Impala! Second favorite car. I wouldn't dream of laying a finger on it," she smirked, surprising Dean and earning a laugh from Sam._

_"Let's start over," Sam offered._

_Rose went up to them giving each a hug (though Dean held his gun far away) and held out her hand saying, "I'm Rose, we were friends as kids. I'm also a hunter. It's nice to see you both."_

_The trio of them sat down, catching each other up on their lives, and at the end, Dean offered Rose to come with them on a hunt. To which she said fine. Just one. And that became the thing. For almost a full year Rose would tell them just one more but she wound up staying with them for going on ten years. Rose and Dean got together after five and have been together ever since._

_Flashback over- 2nd person_

"Earth to Rose," Sam's voice said, taking you out of the past.

"Hiya Sammy," you responded. "So this planet is pretty nice. You look comfortable and oh! He built a copy of the house in Lawrence. He's tryna play nice cause he knows we're not getting away. We're just leverage." 

"Exactly, so why would you POSSIBLY come, Rose? It only makes this worse," Sam said.

"Sorry Sam. But stuff went down. Stuff I can't fix and you don't get to know. We're gonna go home. I have a plan and we'll go home tomorrow, I'm going to sleep right now, though. I have things to do," you retorted and walked off.

You looked around the house, looking for letters and a tape recorder. This house being like any other house in the 70s, you found both pretty quick.

But first, Step 3- Pray to Cas.

_Cassie! It's me. Rose. I have no idea if you can hear me, but I'm with Sam. Don't worry, I'm not that stupid. I have a plan. We'll be outside the bunker either tomorrow night or the next morning. And tell Deanie... tell Dean that I forgive him and that he should know by now that running is my style. So sorry. But also tell him that I love him. And you too, Castiel._

You knew you gave away that you were doing something dangerous by calling him and Dean their real names. Whatever.

Step three? Done.

Step Four- write the letters.

_Dean's POV_

When Cas got the prayer, he was with me in the bunker. As soon as it was over, he told me exactly what she'd said. I cursed throughout. It was all my fault, whatever risk she was about to take. Not that she hadn't already taken a bad one. But she _never_ calls me Dean and I'm not sure she's ever called Cas, Castiel. 

I remember the first time she ran away, once we were all family again.

_Flashback- 1st person, Dean POV_

_Rose had just gotten badly hurt while hunting a demon, she was healing- but frustrated that she was on bedrest._

_I still remembered that day. She'd yelled at me that it was her life, but I didn't want to see her hurt, or worse: dead. This was about a year after we were all together again._

_She finally had conceded to go back to the bunker, which should've been my first clue. Because the next morning she was gone. There was just a note that said, "Sorry. Or you know, not." The not, was her catchphrase. We didn't see her again for about a month until we went to a restaurant in Georgia where we saw a waitress with a limp who looked suspiciously like our girl._

_"Hello, welcome to Biggersons, what can I get for you two?" she said, without looking up- obviously not noticing us._

_Sam just smiled at me, real big. We just sat there, waiting for her to look up from where she was writing her order._

_When she finally did, she just stared at us for a second. "Oh...." she had trailed off._

_"Look, Sammy. We got one Rose Kilmer speechless for the first time ever!" I said happily._

_After about a minute of sitting still, she set down next to Sam, hugging him tight saying, "I missed you two."_

_Flashback over_

After that, she ran seven other times, eight counting this one. She always told us that she was a runner. Half the time she came back, but soon enough we just found her- having analyzed her patterns.

I miss her a lot, she is my Sunshine, after all.

_Rose POV - 1st person_

I write each one carefully, knowing what I was about to do.

Here's the one to Cas:

_Hey Cas,_

_Hope you're doing well. I knew what I had to do from the moment Sammy was taken. So don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's only mine and I'm so sorry. It's not fair. You and the boys are gonna keep fighting for what's right because you are good. Good people in bad situations. I believe in you three._

_My gift to you is a safe in the bunker. The top half is yours. The bottom is Sam. I'll see you soon. Don't do anything I would do, Cassie. Code is Sunshine._

_So much love,  
_

_Me_

_P.S. Just wanted to add that you're the best friend I could ask for. I love you, man._

And Sam:

_Hiya Sammy!_

_How ya doin? I'm well. Because if everything goes how I want tomorrow we'll be home. I believe in you Sam. I believe in the good, happy, Sammy Winchester that can do anything. You're the closest thing I have to a brother and I just wanted to tell you I think of you like a brother and I love you so much. You've done everything for me and I'm glad I could do one last thing for you. I love you bro. And please don't let Dean-y blame himself. It's not his fault. And don't go blaming yourself either Sam. Everything that's about to happen is my fault. That's the sad truth. Sure it was for you, but you were always better than me. You can do so much good in this world. You already have. You haven't just saved my life a crapload of times, but you've saved my mind. Heck, I was suicidal when the two of you found me. Always willing to sacrifice myself to get me or someone else out of me. Remember that. Don't romanticize me. It's not fair. Cool? Cool. You gave me a family for the first time in years. I'll always be in your debt._

_Lastly, ask Cassie where your gift is. (It's a place- don't take anyone else)_

_Love,  
_

_Me_

Dean's was harder.

This is what it said:

_Sunshine,_

_Hello, I'm crying as I write this. But shoosh, no chick-flick moments, right? I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much it hurts. I love you, I love you, I love you. You are the light at the end of the tunnel. Nothing that's about to go down is your fault. It's just mine. You gave me Sunshine when I was drowning in the rain. So thank you. You were my wish upon a star so anything that will happen will be worth it, so long as your happy. So be happy. Live your life. Make this world a better place. And always remember I'm doing this for you. Because, to quote John Green, "If people were rain, then I'd be a drizzle and (he'd) be a hurricane."_

_Next, I have enclosed a tape recorder. It's my gift to you._

_I love you, my Sunshine._

Step four? Done.

Step Five- record _You Are My Sunshine_ for Deanie.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Step Five? Done.

Step Six- call Billie.

It was barely a whisper even at midnight (well the Sun was down, I'm not quite sure of the time). She appears in front of me, though.

"I've been expecting you, Rose," Billie says quietly.

"Do you know what deal I want?" I respond.

"No," she comments softly. 

"I want you to take Sam home and cut Lucifer's wings," I offer.

"And in return?" she says, skepticism leaking into her voice.

"You get my soul. Maybe you turn me into a Reaper, your pet Hunter, or just toss me into the empty. You have to know that's a good deal. Sam home, the world safe, and I'm yours," I say confidently.

To which Death herself responded with the single scariest words I've ever heard, "Deal. Tomorrow night."

And so that was that.

Step Six? Done.

Step Seven- wait till tomorrow.

And the time passed rather easily. 

A full day passes and it's time.

Step Seven? Done.

Step Eight- pray to Cas.

_Yo Cassie! No idea if you can hear me, but whatever. We're coming home._

Step Eight? Done.

Step Nine- Tell Sammy.

I sneak over to Sam's room and tell him the plan. Minus the deal part. He comes with me to your room while Lucifer was torturing some poor soul from Hell.

Step Nine? Done.

Step Ten? Do the Deal.

Billie is waiting for the two of us and I hand the letters to Sam. She cuts Lucifer's wings first and wisks the two of you away. 

Back on Earth, Billie knocks Sam out. Only for a second, though. I lift my shirt up, reminding myself that this is for Sam and ran an angel blade through my stomach. At this point Sam wakes up and looks at me. For a minute he's happy, but all too soon he realizes what's happening.

Step Ten? Done.

_Sam's POV_

"Nononnnononoo," I mutter, realizing the price for coming home. Rose. "Stupid girl. Why would you do that?"

Rose just smiles, her teeth are red from the blood she's coughing up. I pick her up, knocking on the door to the bunker. It flies open.

Dean.

His eyes train on Rose.

"Nonononononnononnonnonono, Sam. What'd she do?" Dean cries.

"She made a deal with Billie," Cas responds from behind me.

"WELL HEAL HER!" Dean roars, but Rose just smiles again. I set her down on the table for Cas, but she just crawls over to Dean.

Cas reaches over to her and stands there for a moment.

"I can't heal her," Cas says. "There's something blocking me."

Dean curses. Looking down at Rose he asks, "Why would you do this, Rose? Huh? It's not fair."

She pushes herself back over to him, looking dangerously pale. "No. It's not fair. But it was my choice," she coughs out.

She kisses his lips before singing a ghostly melody. One of a dying woman.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my-" she sings, her breath catching at the end. She exhales. She doesn't inhale again.

_Dean's POV_

I was in a daze. It all happened so fast. And she was gone. Bye. Never to be seen again. And if it was a deal with Billie she'll be in the empty. This was my fault. I laid her down on the couch. She had blood all over her white shirt. God. She was so stupid. I feel Sam behind me.

"Before she-" he doesn't finish, "She gave me letters for all of us. She knew this was where this was going." 

We all sit down to read her last words and when Sam and Cas finish, they rush off God knows where.

I just keep rereading her letter. I must've reread it five time before I listen to the tape.

There's her voice again. I listened to it every night. We went on hunts, we took care of the next bad guys. Sam and Cas talked about her a lot. When I got wasted enough I would too. Sometimes Sam still will catch me in our room in the bunker, crying over her picture.

I mean, who couldn't- she was my Sunshine. She threw her life away so the rest of us would keep living ours. Crazy, stupid, beautiful, self-sacrificing, amazing woman.

Months passed like this. Sometimes I would catch Sammy sneaking out and frequently I find Cas reading some book. The Fault In Our Stars, I think.

_Sam's POV- One month after Rose's death_

This has been hard. She was like my sister. It should've been me that made that deal. This is all my fault. All of this is on me. In her letter, she told me it wasn't. Not that I believe her, but what was I gonna do? She wanted me to keep doing what I'm doing. To keep saving people. So that's what I've been doing. Sometimes Dean can't come. Can't force himself to go on a hunt without her. Half the time he sleeps in her car. I just don't understand why she had to go.

_Sam's POV- Exactly one year after Rose's death_

It was here. The year mark. We all have fought. For her. It's been a year and I still miss her so much. Dean listens to her tape every night. And the place she left me- Mourners Cove, she named it- it's this little lake. There's a small stone cottage by it that I fixed up. She'd put up a hammock for herself. I can just picture her reading book on the hammock. Laughing and crying and laying her next scheme. I can just see her there.

Dean cremated her. Her ashes are in their room. Or Dean's room, now.

On the morning of the year mark, I knocked on Dean's door. I told him that Cas and I we're gonna go to a bar and get wasted and we'll buy some fireworks to set off for her. Then, I walked away.

He loved her so much. Loves herMaybe more than me and Cas. He woulda married her. But no. Instead I get to keep living and she had to die.

But I heard crying from his room so I backtracked, walking in. He was looking at her picture again. I sat by him.

"She was the best." He said softly.

"No. She didn't want us to romanticize her like that. She wasn't perfect. She ran from her problems and was easily angered." I said.

He looked at me. Angry at first, but then he just heaved a sigh.

"I know Sammy. But she was the best for me. For us. She stayed with us. After everything all those years ago." Dean said.

_Flashback_

_Rose was 10. She was happy. She would stay with Bobby whenever her parents went on hunts. And John Winchester would drop off his boys whenever he could. Only good piece of parenting he ever did. Rose and the boys were best friends. That's until one day. When they were fourteen, the boys never went back. Rose was angry. But you know the rest of the story._

_Flashback over_

_3rd Person_

It had been ten years since Rose died. But in reality, she was alive. Billie had made her her own personal Hunter. Or the Winchesters die. Not that Billie cared. She just didn't like getting her hands dirty. Not when she owned the soul of one of the three best Hunters ever.

But today was a big day. Rose Kilmer was going back home. Just for the day, though. Disguised as well. But she wanted, no needed to see the Winchesters.

Ah, the Winchesters. The Winchesters had kept hunting since. Kept saving the world. They missed her, though. Dean still rode Cherry sometimes instead of Baby. Sam still went to mourners cove every other week. Cas had memorized every word of every John Green book. Rose knew all of this. She hated her own guts for having left them. But it was this or leave Sam stranded, Dean torn, and Lucifer on a rampage. There wasn't much of a choice.

On the 10th anniversary of her death- Dean just wanted to spend the day in his room. Sam was off at the cottage. Cas was in Heaven. He had gotten in a fight with the boys a couple days before. They wanted him to find her. In Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or the Empty. But she wasn't there, so it's not like it would've mattered.

For her special day, Rose was a brown-haired, green-eyed girl named Sunny. You can guess why.

She just drove a normal car, not wanting to attract any attention. She was posing as a Hunter so they could go on a hunt together.

When she knocked persistently on the bunker door at six o'clock in the morning, Dean was angry.

"I need help with a case. And you're Dean Winchester," Sunny/Rose said.

"Yeah that's nice but there's one day a year I don't hunt, and this is it so scram," Dean said.

"No. Please. I made a demon deal and tomorrow's my last day. This is the vamp that killed my parents. I just want to do it before I die. Please," Sunny/Rose said.

"Fine. I'll call Sam. You can come in," Dean relented.

Sunny walked into the bunker, savoring the smell. She missed it everyday. Unfortunately, Dean noticed this.

"Do we know you? You seem familiar," He asked.

"Uhhhh no. But you're the best Hunter out there. And I need help," Sunny covered. "My name is Sunny."

Dean looked off for a minute after hearing the name. Then he walked away to go call Sam. Sunny eavesdropped.

"I don't know Sam. She showed up out of nowhere on Rose's 10th anniversary saying she needed help with some vamp that killed her parents. This feels fishy," Dean speculated.

Sunny couldn't hear Sam's response but Dean said after a second, "Got it. See you soon."

Sunny smiled, Dean always came through for her. She couldn't be prouder of who he was.

Unfortunately Dean had no idea who _she_ was, so as she was sitting down she heard the clink of handcuffs. 

"Dangit. Cmon Dean-o-" Sunny started. Double-unfortunately, no one calls Dean anything but Dean, _except_ Rose.

Dean whipped around, putting a gun to the side of Sunny's head. "What'd you just call me?"

Thankfully, Sam walked in. It took all of Sunny's power not to yell 'Hiya Sammy' but that would given her away further and they'd all wind up dead.

"Hello, Sam Winchester. Will, by any chance, you get me out of these cuffs?" Sunny says, brandishing a smirk.

Sam scoffed, Not until we test you." They then splashed her with holy water, holy oil, and silver.

"Ow." She muttered.

"Who are you?" Dean said, voice dangerously low. Okay, so maybe today was not the best day to come after all. Too late now.

"My name is Sunny Conner, I'm from Georgia and I need help with a hunt for a couple vamps that killed my parents. I'd do it myself but I have to do it before tomorrow when my deal goes up." she says.

"That sounds rehearsed." Sam said.

"Yes, dimwit, I did on my half day drive over here to get you two to help me, so please let's GO! I made my deal ten years ago today in order to save someone whom I hold very dear to me and this is the first lead I have on the vampires." Sunny said. Ironically, none of that was a lie.

"Fine, let's just call Crowley and ask him for one more day. I'm not doing a hunt today," Dean offered gruffly.

After a minute, Crowley appeared. Dean told him everything. Crowley was willing, what was one day after all?

But, when he cued up his clipboard to change it- _unsurprisingly_ , she wasn't there. This, of course, made the brothers very angry.

When she wouldn't tell them who she was Dean muttered that he was calling Cas. She couldn't let that happen, he'd see straight through the disguise.

So Sunny yelled, "NO! Please. I can't tell you who I am and I have to be back tomorrow or she'll kill us all."

The brothers exchanged glances, Crowley disappeared, and Dean just called Cas. He would be there in an hour, which gave her thirty minutes to escape. Despite the getup, she was still Rose Kilmer, so she'd been out of cuffs for what felt like days.

They went into a different room to talk, leaving her to escape. Right before she ran off, she yelled to them, "It was really great seeing you. Wish we could've gone hunting together."

After this of course, she took off into the woods- hoping she could get to mourners cove before Cas got there. At least if he found her then, they'd be alone. It's not like Billie could kill him. And knowing Sam, he would keep the cottage fully stocked. 

After about thirty minutes of running, she finally reached the lake of mourners cove. She had missed this place and Sam had taken care of it. 

Walking in, she went to the sink to get some water. Unfortunately, as she was doing this, she heard the sweet rumble of Cherry. 'Cassie must use my car', she thought. It didn't even matter if it was Cassie anyways, the disguise was washing away as the Sun fell back into the clouds. Real shame. 

Cas stepped out of the car and she prayed the brothers weren't with them. Billie would kill them if they found Rose out.

_Switching to Rose's POV- 2nd person_

You heard him mutter under his breath, "What is this place?

Good, Sammy kept his promise.

Unfortunately, you then heard him calling the brothers asking them where he was. Sam answered that you built it. Thankfully, they hung up as Cassie walked inside.

It was only a two-room cottage so it didn't take Cas long to find you. 

You wouldn't face him. If he couldn't see your face, he couldn't see you.

"So you're the one running from the Winchesters. I thought you had brown hair, not red," came his gravelly voice behind you.

"Shapeshifter?" you squeaked.

"They already tested you. Who are you really?" he said, putting a hand on your shoulder, spinning you around.

"Rose," he breathed, enveloping you in a hug.

"I missed you Cassie," you said and you felt tears drip down your face.

All of a sudden, he pushed you away, "No. You're dead. I watched you die, Rose. And if you're not, why would you torture the boys for so long. Sam comes here so often and Dean will still cry some nights." He looked at you with a twinge of disgust that made your stomach turn, pulling out his phone.

"No. Cassie please, Billie will kill all of them and then throw me into the Empty, awake. She let me come, finally. I just had to see them. Please understand," I said.

He sat down. "Okay," he relented. "But tell me what happened."

"When I died, I had no idea what was gonna happen. I thought that was it. But then about a month afterwards, I woke up. Billie warned me that she owned my soul and she'd kill me and then if I came before today, when she thought they would've forgotten about me. And even then after today, I have to go back after one day," you recounted.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone," Castiel breathed.

All of a sudden you heard the rumble of the Impala. You looked at Cass and told him that you've gotta get out of here.

"Take Cherry," he offers, tossing you the keys.

"You can follow me, Cassie, as long as you don't tell the Winchesters, she won't get mad."

But, just with your luck, you heard the disappointed voice of Dean behind you, "Don't tell the Winchesters what? And why'd you call him Cassie? And Cas, I thought you were better than this. I thought you were on our side."

"I am Dean, that's why I have to do this," Cas held up his right hand and a bright light flashed, temporarily blinding him.

You ran out from the door and into Cherry. Muttering to yourself, "I missed you baby."

You revved away.

Maybe thirty minutes into your drive you pulled over, getting a call. "Billie, I'm on my way back. I ran into some complications and the disguise worked with everyone but Cas. He knows about me but he swore not to tell the Winchesters."

You put her on speaker, not feeling like holding the phone. "If either of them find out, you know what happens," she threatened.

"I know, I know. Hell for them, the Empty for me. Fun! I'll be back soon," you snarked, your words dripping with sarcasm.

When I got back in the car I pulled up my hoodie, and tucked my hair behind my face and said to the backseat, "Ever get the feeling that someone's in the backseat?"

Sammy's face popped out, "So what's this about me and Dean dying if we find out something?"

"I didn't lie to you back at the bunker. I made a deal, that I don't regret for a second by the way, and I've been imprisoned before today, because Billie's Death and I don't want you or Deanie to die." The second you said the words you clamped a hand over your mouth. 

You ran out of Cherry and into traffic- making eye contact with Sam as you waved yelling, "Don't tell my Sunshine." 

Of course you were faking it which Sam knew all too well from the ten years you spent together. So, Sam just ran straight after you. You had rolled to the bottom of the hill, holding your breath and pressing yourself close to the ground so he wouldn't see you. 

He saw you.

"You can get up now Rose. You wanna tell me what in the heck is going on?" Sammy commented.

In response you just started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey- Rose don't cry, don't do that," he said frantically, not that it deterred you. He'd never seen you cry since that day outside the bunker. Not even when you were dying so this had to have been awkward for him.

In between sobs you managed to choke out, "You two are dead and it's all my fault."

Sam's eyes widened and he patted your back awkwardly.

But all of a sudden, Billie appeared in front of you, "It's been ten years and you are free to live. But when I need something, you must come."

You would've cried if you hadn't already been. Billie was already gone. Sam helped you up. 

"Heya Sammy," you said, finally looking at him. "I missed you one helluva lot. I need to go see Deanie now, though." He gave you a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Rose. So much. Let's go find Dean," Sam gave you a kind smile.

I sped in Cherry back to the bunker. Knocking on the door yet again with the biggest smile on your face than you've had in ten years, the door flew open to a pissed-off Dean.

"I missed you Sunshine," you said. 

And all of a sudden he'd picked you up, his lips never leaving yours. 

The two of you talked for hours as you laid on the bed.

"I love you too, Sunshine," he muttered quietly, as you were drifting off. "I love you too."


	3. Sunshine

When you and Dean woke up the next morning, you had a smile on your face. How could you not? You slept with the man you loved for the first time in ten years.

You walked out of your and Dean's room quietly, not wanting to wake him up. Not soon after you sat down, a woman walked in with a teen. They were in deep conversation but when they noticed you, it stopped abruptly.

"Hello. I'm Jack. Did you have a sleepover with Dean?" asked the young boy.

You weren't quite sure what to say to that so you just nodded your head. The odd pair walked away but then something clicked in your head.

"Mary?" you exclaimed. "You're- you're dead."

The woman whipped around. "How do you know me?" she demanded.

"I- I hunted with your sons for about ten years."

The boy Jack looked at you quizzically for a second, before saying, "What's your name?"

Before you could respond, Sam got back from his run.

"Oh. Uhhhh, I guess Dean didn't tell you?" Sam said.

"Hiya Sammy! Care to fill me in? Or should I wake up Mr. Grumpy-pants Dean-o? Also, is Cassie gonna come back soon? I kinda haven't seen him in like ten years, sooooo..." you say awkwardly.

"Wait. Are you Rose?" Mary asked.

You turn to smirk at her, "The one and only."

You turn back to Sam, "Well? The two of you have clearly had an eventful ten years."

"Umm, my mom was brought back by Gods sister, Amara, and Jack is the half-son of Lucifer. Also, there are only like 9 angels left in heaven so Cas is super busy," Sam surmised.

"Mkay. Good to meet you both. Now I'm going to make hot cocoa, if anyone wants some you're welcome to make it yourself! And I swear to God, Winchester if you threw out my hot cocoa machine, I don't care about Billie, I'll kill you myself," you say, heading to the kitchen.

But before you're completely gone, you turned against the wall- listening to what they were saying.

"I thought Rose was dead, Sam? Like really dead. Dead for ten years dead," Mary said confusedly.

"Turns out her deal with Billie had her working for her as a hunter for ten years, and then on the anniversary of ten years after her death she was able to come back and the rest is details." Said Sammy.

"Okay. Are you sure she's trustworthy?" questioned Jack.

"Completely," said Dean, walking into the room. "I trust her with my life and she's the best Hunter we know. Though, if you make her angry enough, she may either threaten to kill you or take a break from hunting."

You walked silently to the kitchen, happy to be reunited with your hot cocoa machine. Unfortunately, though you looked, it was gone.

"Dean!" you screamed, mortified by this development.

He ran in, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

You shook your head no, "It's gone, Dean-o. Where did it go?"

He just laughed, "Your hot cocoa. I should've known. We have milk and chocolate syrup." 

You crossed your arms across your chest. "Fine, but I'll be right back."

You ran to Sam's room, stopping to grab ketchup on the way.

"You threw out my hot cocoa machine," you said, voice low. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but we all do what we have to." You then proceeded to squirt him in the face with ketchup, and skip away. You heard him chuckling in his room, though and he yelled back. 

"I'm gonna get you back for that, I hope you know."

"You can try, but I kinda have the best reflexes ever, soooo... tough luck," you say.

You rounded the corner and into the kitchen to see Dean. You hug him tight, whispering into his chest, "I missed this."

The two of you stood there together for maybe thirty minutes before Mary came in, to let us know there was a hunt. 

"We've got a case- oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your moment."

You turned away from Dean, wiping your eyes for a second before you turned back to Mary. "You're all good," you say, "what's the case?"

After she filled you in she asks to talk to you alone.

You walk over to where she's standing in her room.

"Hi," you said warmly.

"Hi," she said back, fake smiling. "So you're back."

"Yup."

"I understand that you were hunting with my boys for about ten years prior to your death."

"That's right. We were friends as kids, though. Leaving the boys at Bobby's was one of the few things John did right."

I saw her eyes flash with anger, but how was I supposed to make myself care? Her kids were forced into this life, I chose it.

"Okay. The boys would never tell me, how exactly did you die?" she asked haughtily.

"Well, let's see. Lucifer takes Sammy to a different planet and me and Deanie got into a huge fight, which led to me having Lucifer take me to Sammy, under the pretense I wasn't able to go home. Then, I basically sold my soul to Death and had to kill myself to cut Lucifer's wings and bring Sammy back home." 

"Oh. Well look. Thank you for saving my boy- but Dean, Sam, and Cas were still upset about your death five years later when I got here. It was torture for them. It wasn't fair for you to leave. Especially when we find out you've just been living it up with Death all these years," she snapped.

But that made something inside me break, "No. That's wrong. Maybe they were mourning, but I saved them AND the world. And after that? Each day, for ten years I had to do something else. Some terrible task. The worst parts is that I didn't even have bonds. Because she promised me that I step a toe outta line, she kills Sammy and my Sunshine. And if she did that- I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. So thank you, Mary. But I'll be going now."

You went to your room and threw together some stuff before hightailing it to the door, only to be stopped by Dean on the stairs. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, where ya goin Rose?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry Dean-o. I have to go. I just need to get out of this place. Don't fight me on this. Please," you remarked desperately, bag in hand.

"You know I can't do that, Sunshine. Last time you left you were gone ten years," he said, eyes growing a clear sheen.

"You think I don't know?! Of course I do Dean! I was in Hell, just like you. Now move the Hell outta my way before I make you," you retorted.

"No," he said firmly.

"Fine then, Dean. You asked for this, remember that," you said, tiredly.

Before you could even move, he pinned your arms behind you. You quickly pulled him down over your head and you stripped off your jacket as a makeshift rope tying him to one of the bars.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I just need a while," you run a hand down your face.

You grab the keys to Cherry and take one last sad glance back to Dean.

You drove off. Two towns over, you switched the plates and you broke into a car where you dropped your phones. 

Quickly, you made your way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to see Bobby. You were excited to see him. It'd been so long.

But when you arrived at his house, it was burnt to ash. No Bobby in sight.

Bobby would never move. You knew what this meant. He was gone. Dead.

It'd been about six hours since you'd left the bunker and about an hour sitting at Bobby's burnt house crying.

But you needed confirmation. You found a burner phone and quickly dialed Sam's number, praying that you were wrong.

"Hello?" his voice sounded from the other end.

Your voice was still thick when you said, "Hiya, Sammy."

"Hey, Rose. Mind filling me in on what happened? Because we found Dean all tied up by the stairs and now he and my mom are in a screaming match. You need to come back here."

When there was a beat of silence, he added, "Rose? You okay?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME HE WAS GONE, SAM?! HE WAS MY DAD. THIS ISN'T OKAY. How long ago, Sam? Tell me."

"Oh my god. Rose, it's been years. We forgot you didn't know. It was about five years ago. We were fighting these things called Leviathans from Purgatory and one shot him in the head. I'm so sorry, Rose. Please just tell us where you are. We can come pick you up right now. It'll be okay." It was Dean that time.

Your voice was low when you responded, not displaying any emotion, "This is so far from okay, Winchester, I can't even see 'okay' in the rearview mirror."

With that you hung up, and made your way to Jody's house. She'd always been like a mom to you and you knew she was a hunter now.

When you got there, you knocked on the door. Some blonde opened it as you were saying 'Hi Jody.' 

"Who are you? How do you know Jody?" she demanded.

"None of your business, girl- just take me to her or I swear..." you responded.

"Are you a hunter?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't have time for this! I need to talk to Jody. Where is she? The Winchesters are going to be on my tail and I can't deal with this right now." You exclaim.

"No. Who are you? You tell me and I don't kill you," she says, crossing her arms. You bark a harsh laugh.

"You're welcome to try, sweetheart," you say, rolling your eyes.

"Wanna bet?" she says, crossing her arms, "If the Winchesters are looking for you, then you're probably bad news."

"Look- I just got out of ten years of servitude to flipping Death only to go back to my home to find out that my boyfriend's mom came back from the dead by God's sister and she hates me. And then I get into a fight with my boyfriend who I've only just seen for the first time in ten years. And Sammy has to be on my tail which means Dean's gonna be flying at the speed of light up here. And I. Just. Want. To. See. Jody," you finish loudly. But in all your upset, you don't hear a car pull up behind you.

"Dean doesn't have a girlfriend. Not since Rose died. Check your story next time," you could've cried, it was Jody.

"Or you know, not," you say, turning around.

"Rose," she whispered. "You're dead."

In response you just ran and hugged her. You pulled out a silver knife and splashed yourself with holy water. 

She guided you inside before she sat you down at her table.

From the door, the blonde from before called out, "Anyone want to fill me in?"

Jody said, "Claire, this is Rose. I'm not sure if you remember her from any of my or the Winchesters stories." She then turned to you, "Wait? Why aren't you with Dean? Or Sam? Do they even know you're back?"

You took a deep breath before you told her, "We got in a huge fight. I'm not sure if I can go back soon. And to make matters worse, they... they didn't tell me..." You couldn't finish as the tears started spilling from your eyes.

"What, sweetheart? What happened?" Jody asked.

"Bobby," you got out. And Jody realized what you meant. She sighed, hugging you.

"I can't go back, Jody. Not right now, this is too much."

"It's okay, you can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks Jody."

Jody got you situated and all too quickly, you fell asleep. In the morning, you awoke to the rumble of a car. The Impala. You ran out to the front room.

"I trusted you, Jody," you said.

"I know. But they need you. And you need them," she told you in her mom voice.

You shook your head before taking off, knowing you just had to get away long enough for you to get to Cherry. And you had the extra second it'd take for them to add the tracker on Cherry.

You ran out the back door, and slammed the basement door to give them a false trail. 

You slipped into the backseat of the Impala once they were out. It was the last place they'd look, after all. 

Once you heard the front door of the house shut, you took off into Cherry. You sped down the highway, hoping you'd get pulled over. 

Your wish came true. It was Sioux Falls PD so you could do this, no consequences- other than two pissed off Winchesters, of course.

When you heard the sirens, you pulled over and in a hurried voice explained that 'two big men were after you and had to get away quick. They drive a black Chevy 1967 Impala, please watch for them, they'll be coming in a second. And when you get them, tell them that they won't find Cherry, Cherry will find them. You quickly added that Cherry was your nickname for your best friend.' The officer gave you a quick nod and let you keep going. As you were driving off, you heard the quick whir of a siren and it may have been the wind- but you could've sworn there was a very colorful string of curse words that you left behind you.

You knew that Jody would bust them out, so you weren't worried about them.

You continued hunting for about a month until, and by some stroke of good luck on their part- the pair of them arrived on the same case as you.

They didn't see you when you first were posing as FBI, but when you were wrapping it up later that night- they arrived at the same place as you. 

You walked in to a small barn, and two figures turned around. Sam and Dean.

"Hey, guys," you muttered sheepishly.

"Rose!" Sam exclaimed, Dean looked angry.

"Rose," Dean looked at you. "Sam, pack the car."

Sam looked between the two of you before walking to the car. 

"How could you leave like that? It's not fair. Sometimes... I just wish you'd just stay put with us. I just hate it when you leave. I feel like a piece of me is missing. I'm just so _frustrated_ with this flagrant nonchalant-ness whenever you leave. It's selfish. It's like you don't even- Rose? Rose are you okay?"

It was like time went into slow-motion.

The dagger wasn't long enough to poke through, but you were wearing light colors so it was evident you'd been stabbed as you looked down at your stomach, and then your eyes rolled into your head and you passed out.

_Dean's POV- 1st person_

I had been yelling at her. Distracting her. If it weren't for me, she'd be okay right now. I picked her up in my hands while Sam killed the vetala. We speed back to the bunker. We just had to get there and then Jack could heal her. While I had been yelling, she wasn't fighting back. That meant she was ready to go home. So she'll stay with us when we are back at the bunker.

When we got back to the bunker we yelled for Jack. He came quick. When he saw Rose, his eyes widened. 

"You didn't do this to her, right?" he asked me.

"Of course not! Just get to healing her. We saw her on the hunt and it was a vetala. Stabbed her from behind. Now _heal her_."

He held a hand over her stomach and the wound quickly closed up. She woke up moments later with a start.

"Hey Sunshine," she said and she reached over to hug me. We stayed like that for a while, letting time pass around us. I loved those hugs, she smelled like roses and gunpowder and it was perfect. I took her back to my room bridal style and sat her down in my bed. Our bed.

"I'm so sorry Dean-o. When I left, I just wanted a day to see Bobby. When I found out about him, I just couldn't bring myself to come home. About a week in, I started missing you so much. You, Sammy, and Cassie. I just... I'm not sure. I didn't want to deal with Mary and... and Jack. It's just- his dad's the whole reason I was gone for so long. I didn't mean to be selfish."

"It's okay Sunshine. It's all gonna work out and be perfectly perfect. I'm gonna call Sam an make sure he grabbed Cherry and then I'm gonna go pick up Cas, who ran out of gas about 100 miles away. I'll be back soon. How about you get changed?" I reassured her.

_Your POV- 2nd person_

As soon as Dean leaves, you change into one of his huge flannel shirts and go find Jack in order to thank him.

When you find him, he's in his room. 

"Hey Jackie, can I call you Jackie?" he nods his head, and you're happy to have a nickname for him. "I just wanted to thank you for healing me. I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you before I left. But I'm looking forward to it. You should be very proud. You're nothing like your dad. If it's okay with you, I'd love it if you'd let me go for a drive with you when Sammy gets back with Cherry."

Jack grins at you, "I'd like that. I'd like that very much." 

"Good, Jackie. Deanie's not going to let me go tonight- not after everything that happened today. He'll probably just want to talk for a while. I'm gonna go now, but I'd like to give you a hug, if that's okay."

Once he nods his head, you give him a quick hug and make your way to your and Dean's room. 

You lie down on your bed, taking in Dean's smell. You savor it for a minute, but soon there's a knock at the door. Without looking up you say, "Cassie? I thought you'd be longer?"

"Not quite," calls Mary's voice.

"Oh. Hello Mary. What do you want?"

"Just to apologize for a month ago. I hope you can imagine how weird it was to all of a sudden meet a woman who has not only known my kids longer than me, but who has been dead and mourned by them for ten years. And then you were back, and never really gone. But I feel terrible, and I'm so sorry. Is it possible for you to forgive me?"

You smile and pat the bed, "It's okay," you offer. "I was going to come back the next day- just the whole Bobby thing threw me for a loop. My parents would leave me with him whenever they went on hunts, so I was with him almost every week. And after my parents died, he was as close to a father as I had. I get where you're coming from. And I'd love to forgive you... if...." 

She looks at you hopefully.

You look very serious as you tell her, "I'll only forgive you if you tell me one story about Deanie that I can hold over him. If it isn't blackmail, it doesn't count."

She laughs and begins telling you about this time when he was three. But before she could really begin, a voice comes from the doorway.

"Aaaaand that's where we're stopping," Dean laughs.

Right next to him, Sammy's smiling face pops up, and to Sammy's right- Cassie. 

You hop up and hug the trio, murmuring _sorry'_ s and _I missed you_ 's. 

After a long evening of talking and laughing with everyone in the bunker, Dean eventually leads you back to your room.

The two of you crash onto the bed.

"I had a good time tonight, Sunshine," you tell him.

"I'm glad," he says.

Before he could say anything else, you flip over on top of him and begin kissing him. He followed suit and pulled off the two of your shirts. 

After two hours, you finally flip off of him sighing, "That was amazing."

"Just amazing?" he teases.

"No. One helluva lot more, you smug little boy," You shoot back.

You fall asleep quickly, in his arms- you love the heat and warmth of his skin more than anything.

When you wake up, you slip out of Dean's arms and into the library where Cas, Jack, and Sam are talking. You walk slowly and quietly, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"I don't know Cas, she still feels different. Like each little thing could set her off," Sam speculates.

"I know. Dean promised he'd keep an eye on her."' Cas says, making your heart thud in your rib cage in anger.

"I'll watch her today," Jack offers. "She told me she'd take me for a ride in Cherry."

 _Like Hell._ You think. Not wanting to hear more, you walk into the library loudly.

"Hey Sam," you're too angry to call him Sammy, he had to earn that, you could even see the hurt splash across his face, "Where's the hot cocoa? Or milk and chocolate syrup or whatever?" he pointed toward the kitchen.

You hear them whispering again. "Do you think she heard? She called me Sam, she hasn't called me that in a loooong time," Sam's voice says.

"No. You've seen her angry. That wasn't it. She was probably just tired, I wouldn't worry," says Cas' voice.

You walk away to make your cocoa. When you come back, Cas pats the seat next to him.

"How are you doing?" he asks warmly.

Sitting down, you reply, "I'm fine, Castiel." Turning to Jack, you say, "I'm going to go get in Cherry, meet me in five."

Getting back up, you walk off.

Back in your room, you begin changing. While you're putting up your hair, Dean wakes up. 

"Hey," he says with a smile.

"'Sup," you respond coldly.

"I'm heading out, Dean. I'll see you soon," you continue, not missing the way his face contorted at his real name. 

You don't care. How could you? He had been playing you all along, just 'keeping an eye on you'.

You hear him call Sam and tell him what happened. Sam recounts the experience of five minutes ago. Not wanting to wait around, you hop in the car.

Jack joins you only a minute later. 

"Hello, Rose," Jack said indifferently.

"Jack. How are you this morning?" 

"I'm fine, how are you? I noticed you weren't calling anyone by their nicknames."

You haven't even left the bunker yet and you're angry. 

"You know what, Jack? I was trying not to let 'every little thing set me off' but this isn't little. This is big. The four of you played me and it's not my job to deal with it. Maybe I am different, but if so? Not my fault. I spent ten years in my own personal Hell just to save their lives. This isn't okay. I didn't call anyone by their nickname because you _earn_ those. And the four of you are nowhere near okay with me right now. So get out of my car right now. Go tell those stuck up pricks what I just told you and I'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't worry about me, I just need to cool off. So go. Get out," you snap. You don't care about any of their hurt expressions, you just need them to leave you alone to cool off. When Jack gets out, you speed away. You pull into the first bar you could find. 

After about an hour of drink straight whiskey, a figure slides down across from you. 

"Hi," she says.

"Can I help you?" you respond haughtily.

"Hypothetically. I was just wondering if you happened to know the way to the Winchesters."

"Whoa, there. Who are you?" you ask, not paying much attention as their eyes flashed black- and too drunk to even recognize what that means.

"For me to know and you to find out, doll. For now, come with me." the demon smirks, turning on your Hunter overdrive. But it was too late. There was something in your drink, and I pass out.

_Dean's POV- 1st person_

The day comes and goes, with the four of us being either scolded by my mom or trying to think of what to say to Rose when she came back. _If_ she came back. I love Rose, but she's sporadic. Sometimes it'll take her days or weeks to come back when she's angry. This time is probably no different. The same thing the next day. And the day after that. After a week, we just went back to hunting. Of course we looked for her, but she'd ditched Cherry _and_ her phone. 

One month later, I begin to get worried. What if she never forgives us?

But it's three months after that when I receive the phone call. There are a bunch of demons congregating near Sioux Falls. It would've been easier with Rose, but she still hadn't shown up.

The five of us, Me, Sam, Jack, Cas, and my mom fight through each and every demon until we reach the building. My blood runs cold at what I see. Cas, Jack, Sam and Mom are all behind me, going through the demons like paper. But they definitely aren't prepared to see me leaning over a figure, desperately trying to get her to wake up.

When they rush over to see who it is, they have the same reaction as me.

Because it's my Sunshine. It all made sense now. She had tried to come back, they just kidnapped her. She's beaten, bruised, and bloody.

With a start, she wakes up, scrambling away from me when she sees me.

"No, you're not real. Get away from me," she says, her voice just as broken as she looks. It breaks my heart to see her like this.

"We are, Sunshine. You can come back with us now. Cas is gonna heal you, and we'll all be together again."

She laughs bitterly, "Wow, you would've thought that with so many demons here you could cook up some new torture. Honestly, where's the punchline? Add some pinache, spice it up a bit!"

I look at the others who are just as horrified as me. But it's even worse when she continues, "I've already told you, they're not coming for me. They think I just ran away. Again. And for someone who's so good at scheming, you would've thought you would erase my memory or something. Like, the first time, don't get me wrong- you had me. You genuinely broke me, but then after that, whatever. My Deanie isn't coming. They probably hate my guys by now. I left them for months. And you know? It's all my fault too. If I just hadn't yelled at Jack, none of this woulda happened," she looks back at me.

"Huh. That _is_ new. An actor that's bad at his job. And Mary and Jack are here, too. Cool, that's a first. Let's get on with the torturing part, though. We don't have all day. Or maybe we do, I can't tell anymore," she remarks further.

This brings us all out of our shock. Cas kneels down and touches a finger to her forehead, healing all of the cuts and bruises.

She looks up at him with wide eyes, "Cassie?"

I smile at her, "Yeah sweetheart. We're real. We're taking you home, okay?" I reach out to touch her, but she scrambles away. 

I look helplessly at Jack who takes our hands, and we're back at the bunker.

"Wow! Serious props for this guys! I take it all back, I'm proud." She puts a hand over her heart, "I have yelled annoying comments at you all I could, but would you just kill me already?"

I look at Cas, who puts a hand on her head, knocking her out.

We sit her down on our bed, locking the door. Cas would stand guard outside just in case. Rose is good, one of the best, but she can't beat an angel unarmed.

The rest of us go to the library, trying to think of what to do next.

_Your POV- 2nd person_

When you woke up, you couldn't help but savor the smell of the bed. You weren't sure if it was real or not, but it didn't really matter. You just lay there, savoring the smell of Dean. Your Dean. It had been a terrible four months. They tortured you for the first month by using blunt force, but when they didn't get anything from you, they switched to mental torture. Each day Dean, Sam, or Cas would come by and rescue you, only to turn on you, saying you weren't worth it. _Then_ they would have them torture you. That's what really broke you. When they turned on you, screaming hateful things. You were able to put on an act, you always could, but it was hard.

When you finally got up out of the bed, Cassie- or someone who looked like him- was standing at the door. That's what was the real clue. The demons would never only have one person guarding you.

Looking up at him with big eyes you just barely whispered, "Cassie? Is it really you?"

In response he nodded his head, and gave you a hug. You were crumpled into his shoulder while he guided you into the library, whispering comforts into your hair.

Cas sat you down in a chair while everybody else stared. You just hopped out of your chair and hugged Dean, missing the smell and the feel of him- no demon could replicate that. When you finally sat back down, you didn't miss the way nobody would look you in the eyes. They may feel guilty, but they're the ones who should be helping you. After everything, the least they could do is be there. So this made you sad, and you just went back to your room- where you fell back asleep in your bed.

When you woke up, Dean wasn't there. Not that you expected him to be, but... but something. You weren't quite sure. You pulled out your computer from under your bed. You found a case. Vampires, a nest of them, easy. You pulled on an old oversize flannel shirt over a white tank top, paired with ripped jeans, and a tight pony tail.

When you walked outside, Dean asked you, "Where ya goin?"

"Caught a case. Vampires, are you coming?" you shoot back.

Behind you, Sam says, "I definitely am."

You turn around and say, "Hiya, Sammy, it's been a while. I'm glad you're coming."

It was decided that it would only be you and Sam.

The two of you made your way to a small town in Pennsylvania where everything was happening.

There were cattle deaths, and people being sucked dry.

The two of you quickly found the nest, killed a vamp, was brought to the leader of the nest, tried to break free, was threatened with Sam dying, they killed Sam anyways, at which point you went all rage monster and killed all fifteen of them, set a new record, went to a crossroad, made a deal where you only had a month, woke Sam up, brought him home, and continued like nothing happened. You did this knowing the brothers would be angry at your deal and would never stop trying to save you.

The six of you went on hunts every day straight for about three weeks before you asked Dean to marry you. Obviously, he said yes. The group of six, plus Jody and her friend Donna, went to the courthouse the next day. No one questioned anything. You had 6 days left. You and Dean went on a supposedly week-long honeymoon. On the morning of the sixth day, your last day, you slipped out of bed and into Cherry. You were happy you had all that time with them. When Dean called you when he woke up, he wasn't happy you were gone.

"Heya, Sunshine, how's this morning treating you?" you said.

"Would've been better if my wife was in my bed," he shot back.

"Mkay, so about a month ago, when I just got back from demon land, do you remember the hunt that just me and Sammy went on? The vamps?" you asked.

"Yes... Where are you going with this Rose?" he responded cautiously.

"Well on that hunt, turns out there were maybe twenty vamps. The two of us killed two together and then they brought us to the leader- where they killed Sammy. I, obviously, wasn't too cool with that, so I made a deal. I had one month. And it is one month ago today. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there's nothing we can do. I didn't want you to stress. I'm sorry Sunshine, I love you. I love you so so much."

With that, you hung up. You sped to the Grand Canyon, which was about 50 miles away. On the way you called Sam.

"Hiya, Sammy! How you doing this morning?" you remarked, chipperly, praying you could just say goodbye, no drama.

"Not too well Rose, I can't believe you wouldn't tell us," said Sammy's voice.

"Well, I'm sorry. I love you so much," you hung up with that, next calling Cas.

"Cassie! What's up?" you called.

"Nothing, Rose. How are you?" he responded, oblivious to the occurrences of the day.

"I'm pretty okay. Just felt the need to tell you I love you, and I missed you," you responded.

"Hold on, Rose, I'm getting a call from Dean. But I love you too," he said sweetly, before he hung up.

Next Mary, "Hey M, how are you?"

"Not too good Rose, Sam's going crazy. Do you know what happened?" she said.

"I have a pretty good clue," you responded, "Just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy that I got to meet you. I'm sorry we got off to a rocky start, but I do consider you family. I mean as of six days ago, you literally are, but you are in my heart, too. Love you!" With that you hung up, moving on to Jack.

"Jackie! What's up?"

"A lot. What about you?" he responded.

"Nothing much, just felt like calling you to check in. Tell you I love you and all. I've got to go now though, bye." And with that, you hung up for the last time.

You felt your phone ring nonstop for the rest of the car ride, but you already heard barking. You wanted to die at the Grand Canyon, and you got your wish. You died pretty peacefully, and you died happy.

But you weren't prepared for what came next, because Hell had a different destination in mind for you. Purgatory.

When you got to the thick woods, it was awfully unsettling. You fashioned a knife out of broken tree branches and set to work trying to figure out life here. And what happened after death. About ten days into your journey into Purgatory you met a vampire named Benny.

"Hello, there. You look familiar," he said.

"Don't see how I would, unless I killed you," you retorted, going into a fighting stance.

"No, not that. I was alive long before you were born- and the second time I died was at the hands of one Dean Winchester. I assume you know him. I helped him get his brother outta here," Benny said lazily.

"Know Dean-o? I'm married to him. If you helped him- I think I would know you," you snapped.

"Mhmmm. Everyone knows he won't date since Rose passed. I'm Benny," he said, reaching out to shake your hand. "Now what's your name?" 

"Rose," you stated cautiously.

"Ah. I see. You came back," he remarked.

"Good to be known? Do you know a way out of here, Benny?"

"I sure do. Let's go." 


	4. Sunset

The second you got back to Earth, you called Cas.

"Hiya Cassie. I'm back. They sent me to Purgatory and some vamp named Benny helped me out," you said. "Please don't tell the Winchesters, I promise I have a plan. Just meet me at Bobby's old place in Sioux Falls." With that, you hung up.

When he finally got there, you explained what you had to do. (A/N Mary and Jack died while she was gone, I just needed them out of the story)

"Cassie I need you to erase their memories. We'll put them in new jobs, across the country from each other and they will be able to live their normal apple pie life- with no knowledge of what goes bump in the night. I know. It's gonna suck for you and I, but they deserve a life without all of this terribleness and mourning."

"Okay. I can do that. But what will you do? And I missed you, by the way."

"I missed you, too Cassie. But we'll hunt more. Whenever you can get away from angel stuff we'll do stuff together. I'll keep living in the bunker and we'll just keep living. I lived apart from them a long time, Cas. And it'll be even easier with you. And when I'm ready, I'll pass through Heaven's gate and I'll be at peace, reunited with Mary, my parents, Jack, and Bobby. This is for the best," you reassured him, and yourself.

He nodded at you and drove off. About ten hours later, he called you saying, "It's done."

Your POV- 1st person

For the next couple years, everything was good again. I was getting old, and so I became the phones and research person for the other hunters. I was the next Bobby. He would've been proud of me.

I checked in on the brothers frequently. Sam was working as a lawyer in a huge firm, and Dean was an astronaut. I couldn't be prouder of either of them. Sam was getting married in a couple days, and Dean had a girlfriend who he'd been with for about five months. As much as it hurt, I was happy for them.

Then one day, there was a knock at the bunker door. By now, it had been almost five years since I came back from Purgatory.

When I opened it, I saw Jack. Jack had all of his powers and I got back into the field for about three months, training him. Life was better than it had been in years. Sure we lost people, but Jack, Cassie, Dean, and Sammy were okay.

I trained hunters, and a bustling crowd of maybe thirty people filled the bunker. They laughed together, and lived their lives with a future far brighter than mine ever would've been.

Another three years passed, Dean got married. Another five years, ten years, fifteen years. By this time, a long time had passed. I was almost seventy- but I was still in the game. 

I got a call from one of my hunters. It was pretty much the next Sam and Dean. It was Claire Novak, the blonde from Jody's and a woman named Ellie, Donna's daughter. They were dating. Apparently, they had found an adult, about twenty. She was taken by demons and she wanted to hunt. I told them to bring her in.

When they got here, I guess they forgot a detail. Maybe it'd been so long since they'd seen Sam or Dean, they didn't really even remember them. 

So when the woman walked in, with her forest green eyes, and told me her name was Rose, my heart thudded to a stop as I smiled at her. 

"What's your last name, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Winchester," she said, obviously not knowing the weight the name carries.

Me, Ellie, and Claire all looked at each other. I could've cried.

Looking back at the girl, I could only see Dean. I guided her to my room.

"Hi. My name's Rose, too. I used to know your dad and uncle. You've never met your uncle. His name's Sam," I said, with a huge smile on my face.

"How'd you know them?" she asked.

"Before I tell you, you have to swear not to tell your dad. It could mess up everything. And once I tell you, I'm gonna tell you about everything your dad and uncle did. They did a lot, they saved the world over and over and over again. So do you swear? And once I finish, you can make a decision if you want to be a hunter," I told her.

"I swear," she promised.

And so I did. I even called Cas and introduced her. I told her about Lucifer, Amara, God, the Angels, the Archangels, the other world, Jack, Mary, John, Azazel, Abbadon, The Mark, the Leviathans and Bobby, The Brits, The Men of Letters, Ketch, Charlie, Jody, Benny, Crowley, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. All of the times the brothers saved the world. Her family saved the world.

And then at the end, I told her about my family. My Sam, Dean, Cas, Jack, Mary, and all of the other hunters. I told her about the sacrifice I made- all those years ago. We were there, in Dean's old room almost all day. Not too many Hunters knew the full story, so you caught many listening in. To them, the Winchesters were just a legend. To them, Cas and I were the only living proof. But when I ended, I told her- she had this blood in her. She was a hunter by blood. She wasn't just connected to the hunters- she was a legacy. Because that's what it meant to be a Winchester. The Winchesters were the best hunters ever. And she could be too.

When I was done, she told me that she wanted in, without skipping a beat. And over the next year, I trained her. Teaching her how to shoot a gun- she was a crack shot. She used Dean's old gun, with the pearl handle. I even gave her Ruby's demon-killing knife. Cas gave her an angel blade. We had her study over the same books Sam and Dean did, all of those years ago. It all came easy for her. 

When the year was over, I explained to her what came next for me. It was my time to go. I wanted to see my family again. I'd see her again soon. And I couldn't wait to see her save the world. Team Free Will, 2.0.

She was like a daughter to me. Once I explained to her what was next for me, she understood. She even asked if she could have Cherry. But Claire and Ellie already got her. 

No, Rose Winchester was getting a different car. You led her to the bunker's garage where an old car still was. You still took care of her, but you wouldn't let anyone drive her. 

You whipped off the hood covering her, and Rose gasped. She was still as beautiful as ever. Rose ran her hands over the hood of the car, asking, "What's her name?"

"She's a 1967 Chevy Impala, she was your father's. She took them everywhere and I hope you'll take good care of her too. Her name's Baby. Everywhere your dad went, no matter who was after him- he took Baby. You have to keep her clean. You have to keep her safe. If she gets in a wreck or gets hurt- you have to repair her. No matter what. No matter the cost. She's perfect," you reminisced. You guided her first to the trunk where her eyes widened at her family's arsenal. You grabbed a knife and led her back inside the bunker. Into the library, and to a table. And there it was. An SW and DW. She looked at you, and you nodded your head. She added a RW. Years later, she would take her son to add a TW and he would take his twins to add a EW and FW. And so the legacy continued. 

But that day- your last day as a human, you rode with her in the Impala, telling her with stories of her family.

But seeing that car, with those green eyes inside- a cry spread throughout all of the Supernatural. Through Angel radio, demons made calls, hisses spread through monsters of all sorts, and even the Hunters. The Winchesters were back.

You met Jack and Cas at the sandbox. Jack touched his finger to your forehead, and so you became an angel. You, Cas, and Jack would guide generations of Winchesters through their hunting, and saving the world. Sometimes, they wouldn't want to hunt. When that happened, they were to do what they wished. They were still part of the family and knew how to defend themselves, but they didn't have to actively hunt. The Winchesters became a whispered name among monsters, rumors saying that if you said it too loud- they'd come find you. And the Winchesters saved the world over and over. It made you happy.

Eventually, after over three hundred years- you and Cas adopted two boys, platonically. You found them in a shelter. Brothers. Their names were Sam and Dean. Jack made them angels. They carried on the two of your legacies as you and Cas retired to Heaven. And finally, finally, your Dean again. The Winchesters, by blood or not, were together again.


End file.
